


Maggie Meltdown

by JustJessHere



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/pseuds/JustJessHere
Summary: Alex is undercover as a barista at the coffee shop a certain Maggie Sawyer frequents





	Maggie Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autorymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autorymous/gifts).



> Hey everyone, especially you Autorymous! This is your gift from me as part of the Sanvers Secret Valentine's Gift Exchange 2018.
> 
> I hope you like it (and I hope you don't mind sharing it with the rest of the community :p )
> 
> I'm really looking forward to seeing all the gifts be unraveled and thanks to Dani for doing the amazing job of organising this all

“Kara, I’m not going on a blind date with Molly, or Mandy, or whatever her name is!”

“Michelle actually…”

“Well, whatever, I’m not going on a date with her”

Alex and her sister Kara were having a Saturday morning catch up at their favourite coffee shop Noonan’s.

“But she’s cute, and she’s the science editor, right up your street”

“Kara, come on, I know that CatCo doesn’t have a science section” Alex gives her sister a defiant look.

“Well she wrote a piece on the optimum temperature for your bath bombs to release their essential oils last week, that’s sciencey…”

Alex just stares at Kara.

“Look, I don’t need to be set up, I don’t need anyone, especially not a blind date, I’m perfectly…

“Alex, you haven’t been seeing anyone since Claire, and that was nearly two years ago!”

“I’m not into casual dating, I’ve never understood that, I like to meet people naturally, build a real connection, maybe a friendship, and then take it from there. I’m only interested that someone special, not just a carousel of Mollys and Mandys and Michelles.”

“And how in the universe do you think you’re going to find that person if you refuse to be set up, or get a dating profile, or go out anywhere other than the alien bar?” Kara questioned, exasperated.

“Well, statistically, most people meet their significant other at work”

Kara stares indignantly at her “Alex! You’re a secret agent, you don’t exist, how can you meet anyone?”

“Lucy and Vasquez managed it” Alex smirks at her sister. “And I have my FBI cover, I meet people”

“Ugh, you’re insufferable…and anyway, you hate having to pretend you’re a ‘lowly FBI agent’”, Kara used air quotes to accompany her imitation of Alex. “You always act like such an asshole to anyone you meet as FBI”

“I know” Alex smirked again.

…..

 

Alex is getting ready for her new mission, J’onn has sent her undercover as a barista, the DEO has had a tip off suggesting an underground alien fight club is using a local coffee shop to conduct some of their meetings and Alex has been sent in to find out as much as she can, without engaging.

She’s just managed to pacify Kara that she’s not ‘cheating’ on Noonan’s and that she doesn’t expect it to last too long. Alex finishes buttoning up her shirt and checks herself out in the mirror, glad that The Brew’s uniform is all black, if not as badass as her DEO uniform.

When she gets there, the shop’s owner Lena introduces herself and starts about showing Alex the ropes. Alex had tried to persuade J’onn to let Lucy go undercover with her, but J’onn had decided it was too risky to make two sudden staff changes, it might alert the gang, and so Alex would be working mainly with Lena.

Alex gets to work, glad of the few months working in the student union café all those years ago, at least she could pick it back up pretty easily. She’s in the middle of serving a customer, when a woman walks in; she’s petite, long brown hair and chocolate eyes to match, she’s wearing a black leather jacket with a light blue button down underneath, tucked into black jeans. Alex notices, of course Alex notices, that’s what she’s here for, she’s meant to be noticing everyone and everything in that coffee shop. But Alex knows that’s not the only reason she notices, the woman is beautiful and just because Alex isn’t into the whole casual dating thing, doesn’t mean she can’t appreciate the aesthetic of a beautiful woman.

“Hey Maggie, the usual?” 

Lena greets the woman with a warm tone and a smile, the woman nods and smiles back, and ok, Alex is floored! ‘Look at those dimples!’ she thinks to herself. This woman – Maggie? Was that what Lena called her?' just got even more beautiful and Alex is really happy right now that she’s busy with another customer as she doesn’t think she’d be able to respond to Maggie if she had been serving her, she’s already fumbled over her customer’s order, before peeling her eyes away from her to concentrate. She doesn’t see Maggie give a little look and a gentle laugh in her direction.

Lena hands Maggie her cup and as she walks out the door Lena turns to Alex with a smirk.

“What?” Alex asks trying to play dumb

“What was that?” Lena chuckle out

“What?” Alex repeats

“That meltdown you just had when Maggie came in? Don’t think I didn’t see” she continued to smirk at Alex, showing that she was more amused and not scolding her as her boss.  
“I, I, didn’t have a meltdown, what, I don’t know…”

“Ha, you totally did, a ‘Maggie Meltdown!’” Lena laughed as she used air quotes to coin the phrase.  
Alex huffed.

“Ok I thought she was pretty”

Lena just started at her, with a challenging look.

“Ok, beautiful, I thought she was beautiful alright, like, I’ve never actually seen someone so beautiful before, and… those dimples!

Lena just laughed and muttered something about Maggie coming in every day and Alex being screwed.

……..

 

Alex is on shift the next day when Maggie walks in, Lena quickly busies herself with pretending to stock the pastries counter, leaving Alex to serve her.

“Hey” says Maggie with a smile, and out pop those dimples.

Alex is a little more prepared for the dimples today, but they still almost knock her for six, she quickly recovers.

“Hey, what can I get you?”

“Just a black coffee please”

“Sure”

Alex grabs a cup, ready to write Maggie’s name on it.

“It’s Maggie yeah?” 

Alex blushes a little, wondering if Maggie will find it weird that she knows her name even though she’s never served her before.

“That’s me” Maggie replies with a wide smile, “This your first week working here?” she continues as Alex makes her coffee.

“Oh, uh, yeah, does it show?” Alex asks dismayed to think she’s not pulling off her role as well as she’d hoped.

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant” Maggie is quick to clarify. “It’s just I would have remembered someone like you if I’d seen you before”.

“Ah right” Alex gives a small smile ‘someone like you’ what does that mean?’ she thinks to herself.

“So you going to tell me your name? Seems only fair as you know mine”

“Oh yeah, sure, Danvers, errr, I mean Alex Danvers” she fumbles out as she hands Maggie her order.

“Ok then, see you around Danvers” Maggie says with a smile as she turns to head out the door.

“Not a word” she warns Lena, as she can see her chuckling to herself.

Lena merely pretends to zip her lips.

…….

 

It’s a few days later and Alex needs to nip out to go and report into J’onn, but Maggie has not long left and Alex is caught up in her own thoughts about the woman. Maggie has been in everyday this week, and even if it’s been Lena who has served her a couple of times, Maggie has always made a point to say hi to Alex. Alex can’t deny that it has given her butterflies in her stomach, and that it’s the highlight of her day when Maggie comes in, she can’t get enough of the petite brunette.

Alex pulls herself out of her thoughts and goes to update J’onn. Despite being momentarily distracted by Maggie each time she comes in, she’s still a top agent and has picked up on some activity. It appears theirs a small gang of regulars that meet up at the Brew pretty much every day and keep themselves to themselves, speaking in hushed tones. Alex has skilfully managed to pick up on some conversations, deducing that the gang is running ‘entertainment’ for the wealthy and notable residents of National City, under the rule of someone named Roulette. Alex picks up on talks of their next fight night happening soon, but hasn’t heard any mention of when or where yet. She tells J’onn as much as she can and promises to find out more.

While she’s out she risks a quick call to Kara, checking in on her and assuring Kara that she’s doing well and that she’s in no danger, but that Supergirl may be a target and that she needs to keep vigilant. Alex is worried, of course she is, Kara is the most important person in her life, she exists to protect her, and although she’ll have to be satisfied that she’s doing so, in a round about way, from afar, collecting intel, she knows she can trust J’onn to keep Kara safe. Alex tries to lighten the conversation before she goes, by mentioning Maggie, something she knows is a mistake immediately when Kara squeals and starts rambling at a hundred miles an hour about how Alex has met someone and she must be special and oh she can’t wait to meet her. Alex just laughs at her and tells her to calm down; pointing out that they’ve barley shared more than their names, before hanging up and making her way back to work.

….

 

It’s a Wednesday afternoon and it’s been pretty quiet all day, Lena has taken the opportunity to nip out to run some errands, leaving Alex in charge of the shop, she’s leafing through the latest CatCo magazine, chuckling to herself as she passes the piece about bath bombs when Maggie walks in.

“Hey, look, it’s my favourite customer” Alex say with a big smile, then a blush after realising what she’s said.

“Awww, thanks Danvers, and you’re my favourite barista” she returns with smile to match Alex’s, “just don’t tell Lena” she winks.

The blush still has barely left Alex’s face as she asks Maggie what she wants.

“The usual?”

“Please, oh and a sesame seed bagel, dry double toasted too, thanks”

“Gross” Alex mutters under her breath as she scrunches her nose up, before looking up, finding Maggie stood with arms crossed, eyebrows raised and a slight smirk. Alex is mortified as she realises Maggie heard aaaaand back comes the blush with a vengeance.

“I’m, err, sorry?” she half states, half questions with a smile, hoping she’s got away with it.

Maggie laughs “It’s ok Danvers, I’m aware it’s not to everyone’s taste”

Alex is busying herself preparing Maggie’s order when she hears her speak again.

“You had your lunch yet Danvers?”

Alex throws a ‘no’ over her shoulder.

“Well, it’s pretty quiet in here, and I’ve got a little time, want to sit with me?”

Alex is pleased she’s facing away from Maggie; glad she can’t see the mix of emotions probably flashing across her face right now, surprised and then happy at being asked, and then panic, worrying she’ll turn into a big gay mess. Alex takes a breath and composes herself, before turning around.

“Sure, as long as I don’t have to eat a dry, double toasted bagel” and Alex congratulates herself internally for managing to deliver her response coolly.

“Deal! Although you don’t know what you’re missing out on” Maggie replies as she starts making her way towards a table.

Alex finishes up making Maggie’s order and chooses a bagel for herself, before deciding to grab a couple of cinnamon rolls for after, hoping Maggie will like them. She makes her way over to Maggie with the tray full of food.

“Cinnamon buns! My favourite, how’d you know?”

“Lucky guess” Alex smiles back.

“So, you’re in here every day, do you live close?” Asks Alex

“Hmm, not too far away actually, but I come in because it’s literally right round the corner from my precinct, and the coffee in there, well, I think it’s breaking trading standards to actually call it coffee” she laughed.

“Oh, so you’re a cop?”

Maggie flashed her badge on her hip under her jacket.

And how had Alex missed that before! She was supposed to be observant, she was supposed to be noticing every little detail about everyone in this shop, she resigned herself to the fact that Maggie had been so distracting that she had rendered most of her usual slick skills useless around her.

“Detective Sawyer at your service” she smiled.

Oh and she’s a detective too! Before Alex could respond Maggie continued.

“NCPD Science Division, we handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night” she finishes proudly.

And straight away Alex can’t believe she’s never come across this woman before in her usual DEO work, sure they try to keep their distance from the NCPD but sometimes it’s just inevitable, but she wasn’t aware of a specific alien division. Alex starts wondering if she’s been coming in here because of the fight club ring too, does she know something, before dismissing that idea, given that Maggie is usually just in and out with her coffee, never leaving enough time to really take anything in.

“Danversssss, hello?” Alex hears Maggie saying and realises she’s waving a hand in front of her, she’s been in her own little world.

“Oh, uh, sorry, I, uh, I…I’ve never heard of a science division before?”

“Yeah it’s just new, I worked in the Gotham PD Science Division and got promoted here to set up one for National City”

“Ah, I see, well, congratulations I guess” Alex said as she raised her coffee mimicking a cheers.

Maggie laughed and simply said thanks.

They continued to chat for a little while longer, they had shared a few laughs and had learnt a few things about each other, Maggie was from a small town, Blue Springs in Nebraska, she’d moved around a lot since her teenage years, but hoped that she’d finally found a home here in National City, Alex in return had told her about growing up in Midvale and her love for the beach and surfing. 

Alex couldn’t believe how comfortable she felt with Maggie, she hadn’t made this quick a connection with anyone since…well ever, sure Maggie was beautiful, but she was also smart and funny and Alex could happily sit and talk to her for hours she thought.

Maggie was apparently into bikes, owning a Triumph Bonneville T100 and she was excited to hear Alex owned a Ducati.

“Oh cool, we’ll have to go out for a ride some day?!” Maggie asked with a slight blush.

Alex almost spit her coffee out, was that an invite? Like a date? Or did Maggie just want to see her bike?

“Yeah, err, sure, maybe, err, I’ll see” Alex responded, without conviction, caught in a dilemma. As much as she’d love to see Maggie outside of the coffee shop, she knew it wasn’t a good idea when she was undercover on a mission, cop or not, it could get awkward and she could lose focus.

It pained Alex to see the disappointed look on Maggie’s face.

“Yeah, no, silly idea, sorry, I should never...”

“No, Maggie, it’s…”

“Don’t worry about it Danvers” Maggie rushed out with a forced smile as she stood up, “Anyway, I should get back to the precinct, those cases wont solve themselves, thanks for having lunch with me.” 

Maggie placed some dollars on the table and gave Alex a small smile as she made her way out of the door. Alex standing, staring blankly after her, ‘nice one Danvers’ she thought to herself.  
……….  
Alex looks up for Maggie every time she hears the door go over the next few days, each time to be disappointed, it’s been 4 days now since Maggie had left dejected and in a hurry, and even Lena had commented on how it was strange that she hadn’t been in. Alex felt guilty, guilty at having made Maggie feel like she had to rush out, guilty that she felt she couldn’t come back in, guilty that she would now likely be drinking that precinct ‘coffee’ in breach of trading standards, but Alex also felt upset and annoyed at herself for letting the only person she’s had such a spark with hurry out of the door, ruining what might have been.

Alex forces herself to get on with her daily tasks, she knows her time undercover in the shop is almost at an end, her intel has provided a time and a location for the next fight club, and the DEO will be there to take them down, this Tuesday night, only 2 nights away, 9pm at a disused warehouse downtown. Alex has asked J’onn if she can come back into the DEO HQ to begin prepping, she doesn’t tell him that she also wants to get away from the place that reminds her of Maggie. J’onn refuses her request, not wanting the gang to get spooked by anything, plus, she might be able to pick up any last minute details that might help, Alex knows he’s right, but sulks anyway.

She looks for Maggie in those last two shifts, but again, she doesn’t show, Lena is perceptive and has clearly picked up on it.

“Missing Maggie?” she asks, not with a mocking tone as she’d had that first time Alex had had a ‘Maggie Meltdown’ as Lena had called it, but with a sympathetic tone and face to match.

“Ugh, am I that obvious?”

“Yes” Lena laughed

“She asked me out, kinda, I think…but I didn’t, I couldn’t really say yes. We’d had a really nice lunch together in here and then I ruined it and she just walked out, she looked so disappointed. And she hasn’t been back since. I’m sorry Lena, I know she must’ve been one of your best customers”

“Oh, don’t be silly Alex, of course I miss Maggie coming in everyday, but you don’t need to be sorry, not to me at least”.

“Thanks Lena, anyway, todays my last shift and I just wanted to say thank you for making me feel so welcome and making it easy to fit in”

“No problem Alex, it’s been a pleasure” Lena smiled a broad smile and went to hug Alex, she really wasn’t a hugger, unless it was Kara, but its seemed she didn’t have much choice in this one as Lena threw her arms round her, Alex reciprocated awkwardly with loose arms.

“Before I go, could I ask you a favour?” Alex asked, pulling away from the hug as soon as she could.

“Shoot” replied Lena

“Could I leave you my number and this note for Maggie, in case she comes in again, I mean, maybe if she sees I’m not here anymore she might come back in”

Lena gave Alex a sympathetic smile and nodded. Later Alex and Lena said their goodbyes before Alex made her way to the DEO ready for tonight’s raid.

…..

 

As Alex walked into the control room of the DEO Kara accosted her, taking them off to one side.

“Come on then, tell me everything?” she said excitedly.

“What? You know everything? The raid is at 9pm tonight, come on Kara, keep up”

“Not about the raid Alex! About Maggie, did you get her number? Have you asked her out? Are you seeing her?”

Alex took a breath and explained what had happened to Kara, who tried to put a positive spin on things “at least you know she liked you” she said with a weak smile.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s attempt to make her feel better about the situation, before stating that they needed to gear up and go over the plan for later.

….

 

Alex and her team were in place, they were all just waiting for the signal from J’onn, but instead of the words they were waiting to hear they heard and annoyed “what on earth are they doing here?”

“J’onn?” questioned Alex

“NCPD are here!” he growled out. “They must’ve got a tip”

“We need to move fast before they blow this whole op for us” stated Alex, also annoyed.

“Agreed” came several responses from J’onn, Supergirl, Lucy, Vasquez and a few other field agents.

They quickly made a few minor changes to their plan and swiftly put it into operation.

….

 

Alex had been aware of some NCPD ‘interference’ during the raid, but all that mattered was that they had captured their target, Roulette, and many of her sidekicks, managing to save the aliens due to fight against their will that night, Alex wouldn’t admit it, but the interference was more like assistance.

It was only when she was wrapping up on site with Kara, after Roulette had been taken away that she spotted Maggie, suddenly making her lose focus, before realising Maggie must have been in charge of the raid with the science division, she softened her earlier thoughts on the NCPD being there. Maggie was talking to J’onn and another cop, Maggie’s captain she presumed and Alex’s heart was thumping in her chest, so much so that Kara flew over to her.

“Are you ok?” she asked panicked, looking for signs of injury to her sister.

“That’s Maggie” she said quietly pointing in her direction

“Oh, ohhhh she’s pretty!” squealed Kara, neither of them saw Maggie look over in their direction at the sound “You should go over there!” she exclaimed.

“They’re in the middle of something”

“Yeah, and you’re part of that something, get your ass over there”

Alex just shook her head, picked up her bits and started heading towards the van, Maggie clearly hadn’t wanted to see her, that’s why she’d been avoiding coming into the shop, and the middle of an op, even if it was wrapping up, was no time to air dirty laundry.

Kara huffed out exasperated at Alex as she watched her walk away, seconds later, watching someone jog after her.

“Danvers, hey, Danvers, wait up!” shouted Maggie as she made her way towards Alex.

Alex stopped and turned around and smiled politely “Hey Sawyer”.

“Quite an interesting night for a barista?” she joked and she made the last few steps towards Alex, out of breath and wincing slightly.

“Would you believe wrong place, wrong time?” she said with a laugh.

Maggie winced again and held her side “I’d heard stories of the DEO, never expected my favourite barista to be one of their top agents”, Maggie forced a smile through her wince.  
“Are you…are you ok?” Alex asked concerned.

“Just got a little bashed up last week, gunshot to the shoulder and a few broken ribs, doc has had me out of action since, first night back tonight, probably shouldn’t have ran over here, but I’ll live”

“Ouch! Can I…would you let me look, check you’re ok?” Alex asked

Maggie just looked at her with a questioning yet challenging smirk on her face, eyebrows raised.

“No, no, I mean, I’m a doctor, I’m a qualified doctor, I just want to check you haven’t done yourself any further damage” Alex rushed out, suddenly realising how weird it would have sounded without context.

“Ohh” Maggie smiled, an impressed look on her face as she made her way to sit on the back of the van so Alex could check over her.

“So you’re Doctor Agent Danvers ey, with a side line in coffee” 

“Well, if we’re going to be technical, I also have a PhD, so it’s Doctor, Doctor, Special Agent Danvers actually” she said as she started checked with Maggie that it was ok to lift her top and remove the bandages around her ribs. “No side line in coffee”

Maggie just chuckled, then took a sharp intake of breath as Alex checked over her ribs, to anyone looking, it would seem her ribs were tender, but there may have been another reason for the reaction as Alex’s fingers traced over her ribs. Suddenly something occurred to Alex, sparking a little bit of hope in her mind.

“Oh, so, if you’ve been out of action for the last week, is that why you didn’t come by for your usual at The Brew?” Alex asked tentatively, keeping her eyes focussed on Maggie’s ribs.

“Miss me Danvers?” Maggie challenged.

“Pffft” was all Alex managed to get out as she finished re-wrapping Maggie’s ribs, satisfied with what she had seen for this point in her recovery, before moving up towards her shoulder, again checking it was ok to remove the dressing.

“Well, yeah, kinda…” Maggie answered Alex’s earlier question, seemingly unsure of what she really wanted to say.

Alex kept her eyes trained on Maggie’s wound, certain that she was giving Kara a run for her money with the heat vision right now, concerned she was going to make the wound worse, it sounded like Maggie wanted to say something else, but when nothing came Alex spoke.

“You know, I had a bit of a Maggie Meltdown after you left, and didn’t come in again” Alex gave a pitiful laugh.

“A what?”

Alex, still checking the shoulder wound continued “A Maggie Meltdown, Lena called it that after the first time you came in after I started and I couldn’t function properly because you were so beautiful. And, and then when you didn’t come back she kept teasing me because I was looking for you at the door every time it opened”

Alex chanced a glance up towards Maggie, who was staring at her surprised, they held eye contact for a few seconds before Maggie looked down into her lap, and Alex returned her attention to the wound, almost done.

“But you turned me down?” said Maggie quietly.

Alex looked up again.

“All done” she said in reference to the dressing.

Maggie looked up, assuming that was her cue to leave, she stood.

Realising Maggie was about to walk away Alex spoke up; catching Maggie’s disappointed eyes again.

“I was undercover, I, I couldn’t, it…” Alex trailed off, thinking to herself how pathetic that excuse now sounded, one little date was hardly have going to have ruined the assignment.

“I had such a great time with you Maggie though, I’ve never felt such a strong connection to anyone in such a short space, and I know you probably hate me for…

Suddenly Maggie’s lips were on hers, and Maggie’s hands were gently touching her cheeks. Alex was surprised at first, but quickly melted into the kiss, her lips tingled, her stomach started doing flips, it was amazing. Alex felt Maggie’s hands move from her face, one gently caressing through her hair, the other holding her steady on the small of her back. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist, she felt incredible as she deepened the kiss. After a few more seconds they both gently pulled their lips apart and rested their foreheads together.

“Wow!” breathed out Maggie.

“Wow” repeated Alex, slightly moving her head so she could look into Maggie’s eyes.

“That was amazing” Alex said, voice still breathy as Maggie went in for another chaste kiss.

They were just pulling away from each other slightly, so they could look at each other properly, arms still wrapped around each other, when they heard a squeal coming from across the yard. They looked round to find Supergirl looking in their direction, with a huge smile on her face, floating with excitement. Alex laughed, but Maggie was a little confused.

“I may have told Supergirl about you a little while ago, and she’s been rooting for me to get with you” she said embarrassed, before turning in Supergirl’s direction and telling her to go do some work, the happy tone of her voice underlying the instructions. 

Maggie laughed, before brushing some stray hair out of Alex’s face, her hand settling again on her cheek, smiling eyes meeting hers. It was a small motion, but Alex think’s it might have been the softest thing anyone has done with her as she smiles back.

“So, about that bike ride Danvers?” Maggie ventures

“Yes!” Alex bursts out, before they both laugh at her eagerness

“Yes” she says more composed, “maybe tomorrow?”

“Definitely” Maggie seals the plan with another kiss, spinning Alex into another Maggie Meltdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it. Hopefully a little bit of fluff to add to your day :)


End file.
